Green Globe
Final Seal |hb_parent = Watcher's Keep |hb_code = AR3019 |hb_x = 649 |hb_y = 1523}} |involvement = |used_for = Unlocking the final seal |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = Varies |power_level = |max_charges = Varies |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 0 |item_icon = Globe Green item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = GLOBGRE1 GLOBGRE2 (Melf's Acid Arrow) GLOBGRE3 (magic resistance) GLOBGRE4 (shambling mound) |store_code = |max_in_stack = 0 |projectile = |critical_item = yes |toggle_critical_hits = no }} Four green globes can be obtained from The Globe Machine at Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Watcher's Keep. One of them is needed to venture forth. '}} Statistics All four globes weigh 1 lb each; they are worth nothing and cannot be sold. Only the first one received is needed, the other three have unique abilities which can be used for a varying number of times; they will be destroyed when depleted: #needed for the green tube, though any green globe would do #can be used 5 times to cast Melf's Acid Arrow with a power of 0 at a range of 1 ft, causing 2d4 acid damage instantly and possibly a further 2d4 after another round #can be used once to improve the own magic resistance by 5% for 1 turn which cannot be dispelled #can be used once to summon with a power of 7 a shambling mound at a range of 1 ft that will aid the summoner in combat for 14 turns Acquisition All four green globes, as well as those of the other colors, are obtained from the The Globe Machine in the northwestern chamber on the final seal of Watcher's Keep. Only one of them is needed, and only the first one given has no specific properties, so it would be best to keep that one in an extra space. Receiving a globe will yield experience. Involvement Though any of the four green globes fits into the green tube, located south of The Globe Machine itself in the northwestern chamber on the final seal of Watcher's Keep, only one is needed, the three globes with magical abilities can be used to one's own advantage until they vanish. ''Unlocking the final seal'' When at least one globe of each color is put into the respective tube, "all of the colored globes in the four containers disappear, and a key appears on the floor. You pick up the key and place it in your pack." This will yield experience. The key is one of three that are needed to unlock the final seal. See also *Blue Globe *Purple Globe *Red Globe Category:Articles with redlinks